incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wp/ine/List of articles we need to have
List of needed articles There is an official list of articles every Wikipedia should have, here is the essence of it. We must change their names and "Proto-Indo-European-ize" them, using simultaneous meaning-sounding coincidence rule between their linguistic components and PIE roots from: *Indogermanisches etymologisches Wörterbuch *Indogermanisches Wörterbuch and next place their names after link to them such as 'Wp/ine/Name' as unexisting article and let's don't forget to put the 'Wp/ine/' before!. The names can't be changed to non-cognates, talk in discussion. Any cognate-breaking changes will be reverted. We should also make only one PIE name for the same name owner, always directly from name owner's language, e.g. 'Ludwig van Beethoven' is used directly for reconstruction, see: List of Proto-Indo-European names. Artists and architects Leonardo da Vinci Michelangelo Pablo Picasso Rembrandt van Rijn Vincent van Gogh Authors, playwrights and poets Dante Alighieri Homeros Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Leo Tolstoj Miguel de Cervantes Victor Hugo William Shakespeare Composers and musicians Igor Stravinskij Johann Sebastian Bach Ludwig van Beethoven Richard Wagner Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Explorers and travelers Cristoforo Colombo Fernando de Magallanes Jurij Gagarin Inventors, scientists and mathematicians Alan Turing Albert Einstein Archimedes Charles Darwin David Hilbert Erwin Schrödinger Euclides Galileo Galilei Gerhard Köbler Henry Ford Isaac Newton James Watt Johann Gutenberg Julius Pokorny Louis Pasteur Marie Curie Max Planck Nicolaus Copernicus Nikola Tesla Thomas Edison Philosophers and social scientists Aristoteles Friedrich Nietzsche Immanuel Kant John Locke Karl Marx Kongfuzi (Confucius) Laozi (Laocius) Plato René Descartes Sigmund Freud Sokrates Voltaire Political leaders Adolf Hitler Alexandros ho Megas: Alekaneros Meg̑ʰos Augustus Genghis Khan George Washington Kourosh-e-Bozorg Napoleon Bonaparte Otto von Bismarck Qin Shi Huang Vladimir Lenin Religious figures and theologians Anna Katharina Emmerick: Buddha: Bʰeudʰos Jesus: Eisolos Moses: Mū̆iskos Muhammad: Philosophy Knowledge Philosophy Psychology Behavior Emotion Psychology Thought World view and religion Buddhism: Bʰeudʰokom Catholicism Christianism: Gʰrēitokom God: Déiu̯os Hinduism: Sendʰrokom Islam Jehovah: Eibʰu̯īs Judaism: Eibʰu̯īkom Mythology Religion Soul: Gᵘ̯hrenom Social sciences Education Society Family and relationships Child Family Marriage Politics Government Politics State (polity) Business and economics Economics Money Law Law International organizations International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement United Nations War and military Military Peace War: Korosom Social issues Capital punishment Human rights Slavery Language and literature Greek alphabet Language: Dn̥g̑ʰᵘ̯am Literature Poetry Translation Word Writing system Science Astronomy: Big Bang: Earth: Galaxy: Moon: Planet: Star: Sun: Biology Biology Death DNA Life Biological processes Creation Evolution Metabolism Photosynthesis Reproduction Anatomy Anatomy Cell Health and medicine AIDS Cancer Disease Health Malaria Medicine Virus Organisms Amphibian Animal Bacteria Bird Fish Fungus Human Insect Mammal Organism Plant Reptile Chemistry Chemical element Chemistry Gold Hydrogen Iron Molecule Oxygen Periodic table Earth science Climate Geology Mineral Weather Physics Atom Color Electromagnetic radiation Energy Force General relativity Mass Metal Physics Sound State of matter Time Velocity Measurement and units Geometrized units Measurement Metric units Timekeeping Calendar: Kelēntoroi̯om Day: Diu̯esom Year: I̯ērom Foodstuffs Food Milk Water: Mathematics Arithmetic Geometry Mathematics Number: Nemērom Technology Agriculture Technology Communication Calculator Communication Computer Information Arts and recreations Art Culture Architecture and civil ingeneering Architecture House Film, radio and television Film Radio Television Music Music Recreation Game Sport Toy History British Empire Cold War French Revolution German Empire History Industrial Revolution Russian Revolution World War I World War II Geography Africa Antarctica Australia City Continent Eurasia Geography North America Ocean Sea South America Countries Brazil China France Germany India Iran Italy Japan Russia Spain United Kingdom United States Cities Beijing Berlin Jerusalem: U̯regsolom London Moskva New York Paris Roma Sankt Petersburg Tokyo Bodies of water Amazon River Atlantic Ocean Indian Ocean Nile Pacific Ocean Mountains and deserts Himalaya Sahara About Proto-Indo-European Proto-Indo-European language Proto-Indo-European religion Au̯es Dānus Déiu̯os Pətḗros Pelətokᵘ̯is Perəos Perkᵘ̯us U̯erₑnos Category:Wp/ine